Talk:Merryweather Security
Is Merryweather Security a gang? Merryweather IS a gang, according to GTA Online. They do show up in Gang Attacks. If GTA online considers them a gang, so should to administrators at Wikia. Polpun (talk) 10:51, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Online isn't canon. Merryweather is not a gang. Tom Talk 11:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't they considered a gang? They clearly operate outside the law. And how can it be said that GTA Online is non-canon, especially since some missions tie in with GTA V, like helping Lester sell off the jewelry from the jewel heist or Trevor's feud with the Lost? Polpun (talk) 21:34, October 16, 2013 (UTC) A powerful private military corporation is obviously not a gang.DocVinewood (talk) 21:38, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Operating outside the law doesn't make them a gang. The FIB are shown to operate outside the law, should they be classed as a gang too? I don't really know much about Online, but it doesn't seem canon - the whole way it's set out. I could be wrong about that, but I'm not wrong about a private military corporation not being a gang. Tom Talk 22:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC :I am going to chime in here it says on the article page that Merryweather is a security firm the reason they are called a gang in GTO is for miltiplayer gamemodes such as last man standing but as this wiki focuses more on GTA single player it should not be listed as a gang.Owen1983 (talk) 23:46, October 16, 2013 (UTC) You bring up the FIB as a counter point. Personally, I view the government in general as one giant gang, but I'll leave politics aside. The difference between the FIB and Merryweather is that Merryweather is a private enterprise. It is a private enterprise that engages in illegal activity. Last time I checked, there's a word describing such organizations, a "gang." Polpun (talk) 18:48, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Merryweather Security is technically not a gang, even though they sometimes behave in a manner that resembles one: they are, as Tom says, a P.M.C. (Private Millitary Corporation/Company). However, the events of Grand Theft Auto Online are almost certainly intended to be canon. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 09:44, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Events of GTA V and GTA Online I'm confused, under, Events of GTA V and GTA Online, it says that: Sometime before the game's start, Merryweather is cleared by the American government to begin operating on US soil, But I'm confused, did the American government clear them to operate on U.S. soil, or, did they defeat a government plan to outlaw the expansion of Merryweather's domestic operations as heard in this Weazel News segment http://youtu.be/5wxaQai1zxM?t=41s ? Snugeez (talk) 10:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :From listening to the Weazel News report that you included as a link, it would appear that Merryweather Security was already operating in the U.S.A. at the time of the news report, and they were trying to expand, possibly to other states, but were blocked from doing so by the U.S. government. Therefore, the statement that you refer to regards Merryweather Security's initial clearance to operate in the United States, although presumably only in some states (such as San Andreas). :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 09:31, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Create separate pages for the Merryweather Helicopter Pilot and Merryweather Boat Driver I feel that there should be separate pages for the Merryweather Helicopter Pilot and Merryweather Boat Driver, as there are several things that I think are noteworthy about them, such as how the Helicopter Pilot wears a "Police Command Pilot" uniform, or how, based on some of his comments, the Boat Driver is possibly gay. There is actually a similar article about the Mechanic, despite the fact that he does not psysically appear at the moment (since Title Update 1.10). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 02:12, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :2 words: Completely unnecessary. 09:52, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Why would you say that it is unnecessary though? If your line of reasoning were followed, then these two pages, among others, would probably be unnecessary too. In my opinion the Merryweather Helicopter Pilot and Boat Driver play a bigger role in-game than Officer Cracker and Officer Butts, and thus they should be considered for their own page. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 03:04, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :::They are not unique models, they are generic, randomly generated NPCs. They don't deserve character pages... but they could have dedicated pages similar to Taxi Drivers and other Pedestrians pages. Perhaps a general NPC Pilot page that can include the Higgins Helitours pilots and the parachuting helicopter pilots (excluding Jeff Chartier). smurfy (coms) 03:35, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::That is an excellent idea, I am glad that you suggested it - it is much better than my original idea. I will consider the content and I may create a new page about NPC service personnel (including taxi drivers and Merryweather pickup drivers/pilots). Please do suggest ideas on who or what should go on this new page. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 21:24, June 22, 2015 (UTC)